True blood brothers/Swackhammer tricks Misty
(At the Powhatan encampment, Tommy, Dil, Pocahontas, and their friends have already returned and Chief Powhatan and his tribe already apologized to Pazu's group for accusing them of kidnapping Pocahontas. Right now, a party is going on. Splinter and Meta Knight are there too because a Powhatan messenger explained what happened to them and proud of Tommy, Dil, and their friends, the two mentors accepted the invitation to the Powhatan party. And the guests, except Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight, are wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Sosuke having his shirt off and tied around his waist. As the group watched, Chief Powhatan is in the process of knighting Tommy and Dil, Indian style) Chief Powhatan: Now, rise. Tommy and Dil: Yes, chief. (As Chief Powhatan is making ceremonial gestures, Kimi turned to Chuckie) Kimi: (Whispering) What's Chief Powhatan doing, Chuckie? Chuckie: (Whispering) He's delivering an oration, in sign language. Ponyo: (Whispering) What's he saying, Chuckie? Sosuke: (Whispering) Yeah, what? (Chuckie, observing the gestures, translated) Chuckie: (Whispering) Tommy and Dil Pickles, mighty warriors, save Pocahontas, pay back Swackhammer and pirates, and make friends, mentors, and chief, heap glad. Dorothy: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad. (Giggles quietly) (Chief Powhatan then placed two Indian chief headresses, one big and one small, on Tommy and Dil's head respectively) Chief Powhatan: I shall make you, Tommy and Dil Pickles, great chief and assistant chief, respectively. You shall now be known to my people as “Big Flying Eagle” and “Little Flying Eagle.” (Tommy and Dil whooped like Indians and flew around while everyone cheered. When all was quiet, Tommy and Dil landed next to Chief Powhatan and Pocahontas and they all seated) Chief Powhatan: And here's more good news. Under the special request from my daughter, my tribe, and Tommy and Dil's team, shall become one from now on. (Everyone cheered) Pocahontas: Let us celebrate! (Then, Pocahontas, Tommy, Dil, and some warriors started danced around in front of everyone as Pocahontas started singing) Pocahontas: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Tommy and Dil: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Tommy, Dil, and Pocahontas: (Singing) Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then, the warriors picked up Pocahontas, Tommy, and Dil and danced around while carrying them, then stopped) Tommy and Dil: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Pocahontas: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Tommy, Dil, and Pocahontas: (Singing) Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Double double If we get in trouble Me or you There's just one thing To do Tommy and Dil: (Singing) We'll just send for Pocahontas and her clan Pocahontas: (Singing) We'll just send for Tommy, Dil, and their friends Tommy, Dil, and Pocahontas: (Singing) We'll be coming Willy nilly lilly Beat on a drum And we will come And we will come And save our brave Noble warriors Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then everyone starts dancing and singing too) Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Tommy, Dil, and Pocahontas: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (After putting Tommy, Dil, and Pocahontas down, they all join in the dancing. Dorothy, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta were dancing at first until a squaw named Nakoma stopped them) Nakoma: Can you stop dancing for a while and get some firewood? Girls: Sure. (Then they and Nakoma got some firewood and placed them in the campfire. The girls turned to Nakoma hopefully) Kimi: Shall we dance again? Nakoma: You may. Dorothy: Thanks. (Then they resumed dancing. Sora and Chuckie then took their turn leading the dancing and then after stopping, the two then started singing, while posing as a clock) Sora and Chuckie: (Singing) Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock (Then the group followed suit) Group: (Singing) Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock (Then, Sosuke and Ponyo took their turns, clasping each other's hands and arms in rhythm) Sosuke and Ponyo: (Singing) Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Dum dum (The group followed suit) Group: (Singing) Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Heh (They dance around some more. Suddenly, Sora, Dorothy, Kimi, Kairi, Sheeta, and Toto stopped dancing briefly and noticed Pazu, Ponyo, Snoopy, and their friends acting like Indians suddenly as they danced. They remained quiet as they looked concerned suddenly. They snap out of it and then danced around a totem pole) Group: (Singing) Etcha Sketcha If the pirates getcha And you're took Away by Captain Swackhammer (Tommy and Dil then brought up a dummy version of Swackhammer) Group: Swackhammer! (They then threw weapons at the dummy with an axe cutting off the dummy's head) Tommy: (To the girls) Don't worry. We won't really beat him like that. (The girls sighed in relief. As they danced around, Kimi suddenly noticed Pocahontas dancing to Tommy and leaning in on his face. Kimi then got upset and angry deep down upon seeing this, as she is now jealous. Even Sora, Toto, and the girls got concerned too. After Pocahontas leaned back, Tommy whooped like an Indian and then he and the others rejoined the dancing) Tommy and Dil: (Singing) We'll just send for Pocahontas and her clan Pocahontas: (Singing) We'll just send for Tommy, Dil, and their friends Tommy, Dil, and Pocahontas: (Singing) We'll be coming Willy nilly lilly (After dancing a few moves, the group marched) Tommy and Dil's team: (Singing) Send up a flare The Powhatans: (Singing) And we'll be there Pocahontas: (Singing) You know you Really got a friend Tommy and Dil: (Singing) A friend (The group then linked arms in rhythm) Group: (Singing) We'll be true blood brothers To the end (They make their finishing dance move) Group: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh (They make their finale pose) Group: (Singing) Heh (Everyone, except Sora, Toto, and the girls, cheered and danced around some more, chanting “Oh-wah-heh” repeatedly. Sora, Toto, and the girls got concerned even more) Sora: (Whispering) Pazu, Ponyo, Snoopy, and the others are acting strange suddenly. Dorothy: (Whispering) We know. (Suddenly, Pazu passed by, not noticing them) Pazu: Oh-wah-heh! Sora and the girls: What the...? (Suddenly, Ponyo came up to them and hands Dorothy her Nemo doll) Ponyo: (Imitating Indian) Squaw takem Nemo doll. (She resumed dancing with everyone) Dorothy: Ponyo wait! (But Ponyo ignored her. Sora, Toto, and the three girls noticed Kimi feeling sad) Sora: What's wrong, Kimi? Kimi: (Sadly) Tommy is ignoring me the whole time. It's like he's caring for Pocahontas. Kairi: But what if Pocahontas was actually.... Kimi: (Sadly) I know. (Suddenly, Splinter and Meta Knight came up to them, looking concerned) Splinter: What is wrong, children? Meta Knight: Is something the matter? (Sora and the girls nod to each other and Sora spoke up) Sora: Let's just say we're homesick now. (Understanding them, Splinter and Meta Knight nodded in an understanding way) Meta Knight: If you want to go back to our home, you may. Splinter: We shall meet you there. Kimi: Thanks. And tell Tommy that I would to say a few words with him. Splinter and Meta Knight: Very well. (With that, Sora, Toto, and the girls left the Powhatan encampment to go back to Chiko's Tree. In the forest nearby the Powhatan encampment, Misty and the Winx Club saw the whole thing) Misty: (Angrily) Now Kimi understands how I felt before! Bloom: But you did tried to get rid of her and Dorothy before. Misty: I know that! I'm glad you told me Tommy and Dil gave me a one week banishment and that Dil has feelings for me, but I don't want to hear another word about Dorothy nor Kimi, ever! Tecna: But you don't understand...! Misty: What is it that I don't understand?! (Before Tecna could answer, the Winx Club noticed a pair of gray hands emerging from the bushes) Misty: What? Winx Club: Misty, look out! (They fly away, but just when Misty noticed and was about to fly away, the hands caught her and encased her within its palms. The figure emerged, revealed to be Rocksteady. With him, Bebop and Team Rocket emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) Meowth: Now let's go back to the ship! Jessie and James: Right! Bebop: Boy, (Snorts) Captain Swackhammer is gonna be happy about this! Rocksteady: Yeah! (He turned to Misty in his hands) Rocksteady: Sorry to do this to you, Misty. But Captain Swackhammer would like a word with you. (With that, they left with Misty in tow. After they were gone, the Winx Club came out of hiding and looked concerned) Bloom: I got a bad feeling about this. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. Aisha: I even have a feeling this word with her is gonna be bad. Flora: Let's go follow them and see what's up. Bloom: Flora's right. Let's go for it. (They nod and with that, flew to Swackhammer's ship. Later, they arrive at the window leading to the captain's headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, they see Swackhammer playing on his piano while Misty is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket are seated near the piano with Rocksteady holding a wine bottle in his hand. And the Monstars are now out of their cage, bound in chains and gagged with tape) Stella: (Whispering) Why are the Monstars chained up? (Tecna scans them and explained) Tecna: (Whispering) They were on our side the whole time. That's why. Bloom: (Whispering) What's going on, I wonder? (They listen in. In the quarters, Misty spoke up) Misty: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Swackhammer: Yes, Misty. Captain Swackhammer admits defeat. Misty: (Unsure) Okay. Swackhammer: Tomorrow, I'm leaving the island, never to return. (After Rocksteady drank some wine, got excited along with Bebop) Bebop: That's really great, Captain! Rocksteady: Yeah! We'll go tell the crew and we will...! (Team Rocket shuts them up with a slap) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ow! Jessie: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding her Pig Latin, Bebop and Rocksteady calmed down. Swackhammer then continued his conversation with Misty) Swackhammer: And that's why I asked you over. Just to tell Tommy and Dil that I bear them no ill will. (He plays a couple notes) Swackhammer: Well, Tommy and Dil have their own faults, such as bringing Dorothy and Kimi to the island. That is dangerous business. Misty: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (After Swackhammer plays a couple of suspenseful notes, he resumed speaking while playing still) Swackhammer: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you and the Pickles, particularly the strong love between Tommy and Kimi. (Misty begins to tear up upon hearing this) Misty: (Tearfully) She has. (Swackhammer noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Team Rocket) Swackhammer: And what's this? Tears? So it is true. (Misty nodded sadly and started to cry softly. The Monstars rolled their eyes in anger. Swackhammer turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket in pretend sympathy and sadness) Swackhammer: Oh, listen to this, guys. The way of a man with a maiden. Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During this speech, Rocksteady stopped drinking his wine to listen. After accidentally stepping on Meowth's foot, Meowth angrily glared at him, but then listened some more. After saying this, Swackhammer lets out a fake sob) Swackhammer: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside like an old glove. (Bebop and Rocksteady started to cry for real, feeling bad for Misty while Team Rocket, despite pretending to be sympathetic, got annoyed by that) Bebop: (Snorting in sobs) How sad! Rocksteady: (Crying) Ain't that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? Jessie: (Mumbling to James and Meowth) They get emotional easily. James: (Mumbling) No kidding, Jessie. Meowth: (Mumbling) At least we don't get emotional to sad moments. (Swackhammer then hands Misty his handkerchief for Misty to cry on) Swackhammer: But we mustn't judge Tommy and Dil too harshly, my dear. It's those girls, Dorothy and Kimi, who're to blame! Misty: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (Swackhammer turned to his henchmen after getting up, with Bebop and Rocksteady still crying) Swackhammer: Guys, we must save the Pickles from themselves. But how? (Bebop and Rocksteady cried out one last time before Team Rocket smacked them in order to make them stop crying) Meowth: Stop your crying, you wimps! James: We don't know, Captain. Swackhammer: We have so little time. And besides, we're sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he pretended to have an idea as Misty finished her crying) Swackhammer: Sail? That's it! (Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket got confused) James: What's it? Swackhammer: We'll shanghai Dorothy and Kimi! (Misty listened in on the plan) Bebop and Rocksteady: Shanghai Dorothy and Kimi, Captain? Team Rocket: And it's not the city in China! Swackhammer: Very good, Team Rocket. Anyway, we'll just take those girls to sea with us. With them gone, Tommy and Dil will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Misty got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Swackhammer: Now, let's go! We'll leave at once, surround Tommy and Dil's home...! (Pretending to realize that they don't know where Tommy and Dil's hideout is, Meowth spoke up) Meowth: But Captain, we don't know where Tommy and Dil Pickles' home is! (Swackhammer pretended to be shocked) Swackhammer: My gosh, you're right, Meowth! (Suddenly, Misty flew up in the air) Misty: I know where it is! (Swackhammer pretended to be confused) Swackhammer: What's that? (Misty flew on the desk where the map of Magixland is) Misty: I can show you the way! (Swackhammer then pretended to be interested) Swackhammer: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. (He whispers to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Take this down. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket: (Whispering) Right. (Rocksteady picked up a piece of paper and a pencil as the Monstars glared at them defiantly. Outside, the Winx Club realized what's going on) Bloom: (Whispering) He's gonna make Misty reveal where Tommy and Dil live! Musa: (Whispering) We have to hurry and open this porthole! (They nod and using some of their magic, tried to pry open the porthole. Inside, Misty then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of Swackhammer's ship) Swackhammer: Start at Patch Eye Point. Rocksteady: (Writing) Patch Eye Point.... Meowth: Don't repeat him. Swackhammer: Forty paces west to Deaf Man's Bluff. Rocksteady: (Writing) Deaf Man's Bluff.... Meowth: (Scratching him) I said don't repeat! (Enraged, Rocksteady grabbed Meowth) Rocksteady: You didn't have to scratch me! (Swackhammer gave them a death glare, making them stop as Rocksteady released Meowth. Then they resumed what they are doing) Swackhammer: Okay, Misty. Jump across Dinosaur Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Misty stopped suddenly and turned to Swackhammer in suspicion. Swackhammer then almost loses his patience) Swackhammer: Well, get on with...! (He calms down) Swackhammer: I mean, continue on. (Misty then flew up to Swackhammer's face) Misty: If I show you Tommy and Dil's hideout, you have to promise me not to harm the two of them! Swackhammer: I mustn't harm Tommy and Dil? Madame, Captain Swackhammer gives his word not to lay a finger on.... Misty: Or your hook! Swackhammer: Or a hook on Tommy and Dil Pickles. Misty: Done. (Misty flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Chiko's Tree) Misty: Right here! (The Monstars got angry at Swackhammer as they struggled against their chains. Swackhammer got agitated at their noise) Swackhammer: Quiet down! (Changes the subject) So, Chiko's Tree, huh? So that's where they live. (Swackhammer picks up Misty, who got confused suddenly) Misty: What are you doing to me? Swackhammer: Thanking you. You've been.... (He opens a nearby lantern and throws Misty in there. Then he quickly closed it and locked it) Swackhammer: Most helpful! (He chuckles evilly. Misty was shocked) Misty: Wait! Let me out! Swackhammer: No way. You're gonna witness my victory tomorrow. Misty: (Confused) Victory? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! Swackhammer: I lied! Misty: So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! Swackhammer: Exactly. (To his henchmen) Right? (Bebop and Rocksteady then high-fived in agreement while Swackhammer placed his silver hook back on) Rocksteady: We're finally gonna get those brats! Bebop: Yeah! (Snorts) Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold! (While Bebop said this, Swackhammer heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that he quiets his henchmen. The Winx Club tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Swackhammer: Hold on! (He smells the air) Swackhammer: I smell something girly. (Rocksteady smelled the air too) Rocksteady: Well, we have been carrying Misty here. Jessie: And I'm a girl, too. Swackhammer: Not you two! (He noticed the porthole is opened and saw some glows behind the objects) Swackhammer: It's coming from over there. (The Winx Club tried to sneak away when Rocksteady grabbed each three fairies in each hand) Swackhammer: It smells like a bunch of fairy eavesdroppers. (Surprised and shocked, Misty became concerned) Misty: Let them go now! Bloom: She's right! If you ever try to hurt any of us, especially Tommy and Dil, we will make you sorry! (After a short pause, Swackhammer and his henchmen laugh at this) Swackhammer: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He looked up at Rocksteady) Swackhammer: Put them in the lantern with Misty. Rocksteady: Right away. (He throws the Winx Club in the same lantern Misty is in and locks it) Swackhammer: Now be good girls and stay! (With that, he and the henchmen, as well as the chained up Monstars, left the captain's headquarters. The Winx Club turned to Misty in anger) Aisha: I can't believe you did this to Tommy and Dil! Misty: How was I supposed to know he tricked me?! Tecna: Well, you probably should've realized that before! (Misty lowered her head down in sadness, full of guilt. The Winx Club noticed and their anger melted away) Stella: Sorry. Misty: No, you're right. I'm the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Bloom: We understand. And I know you don't want to hear what Dorothy and Kimi have to say, but.... Misty: No, it's okay. Tell me. (The Winx Club nods at each other and turned to Misty) Musa: Dorothy and Kimi said they didn't mean to make you jealous. Flora: In fact, they just want you and them to be friends. Bloom: And that they'll share Tommy and Dil with you. Aisha: And they'll never make you jealous again. Tecna: So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Stella: Because if you redeem yourself, Splinter and Meta Knight will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Misty, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Misty: Thank you, girls. (She then got determined) Misty: Let's try and escape and help them, especially Dorothy and Kimi! Are you with me? Winx Club: Yeah! (Tecna studied the metal on the lantern) Tecna: Alright, I just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way, the glass around us will break and free us. Stella: And how long will that take? Tecna: My estimations say in 24 hours. Misty and the Winx Club, except Tecna: 24 hours?! Tecna: Yes. I'm afraid that's true. Misty: Then we better hurry! Bloom: I agree with Misty! Tecna, do your stuff! Tecna: Okay! (Then, Tecna began to slowly shoot a laser at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours as Misty and the other Winx Club members looked on in hope and determination) 'Coming up: At Chiko's Tree, Tommy and Kimi reconcile for what happened with Pocahontas before and then Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and a reluctant Kimi, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to the other kids as Swackhammer and his crew get ready to capture all of them except Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight, when they come out.' Category:Fan Fiction